Rêves et Réalité
by Mydaya
Summary: [fic finie] - hetero songfic AnnaxYoh - Quand après tout ce temps, Anna et Yoh s'aiment enfin. Reviews pleaseuh !


Rêves et Réalité

* * *

Série : Shaman King

Auteur : Mydaya

Couple : AnnaxYoh et y'a pas du tout d'ambiguïté

Chanson : « Dreams » de Gabrielle

Disclaimers : Je ne pense pas que l'auteur fera ça dans sa série donc il est clair qu'il ne me permettrait pas d'avoir ces persos... Même pas Hao qu'est pas dans cette songfic TT.TT Cette injustice... Quelques spoilers bien entendu. Je viens de relire et je me dis que c'est un peu OOC pour Anna... Bof, c'est pas grave ! ;)

* * *

**Dreams can come true**

**Look at me baby I'm with you**

**You know you gotta have hope**

**You know you've got to be strong**

_Les rêves peuvent devenir vrais_

_Regarde-moi bébé je suis avec toi_

_Tu sais que tu as obtenu l'espoir_

_Tu sais que tu as tout pour être fort_

* * *

J'ai encore du mal à croire la chance que j'ai. Tu es là, tout proche... si proche... Tu ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît... Avec une main douce je tourne doucement ton visage vers le mien et j'effleure tes lèvres des miennes. Je sais que tu as toujours espéré que l'on s'aime et qu'on aille à ce stade. Grâce à moi et à ton potentiel, tu deviendras le meilleur.

* * *

**Dreams can come true**

**Look at me baby I'm with you**

**You know you gotta have hope**

**You know you gotta be strong**

_Les rêves peuvent devenir vrais_

_Regarde-moi bébé je suis avec toi_

_Tu sais que tu as obtenu l'espoir_

_Tu sais que tu seras fort_

* * *

La tête me tourne dans que tu caresses ma joue pour être sûr que je suis là. Oui, je suis là... j'ai toujours été là. Ton espoir est devenu la réalité : je suis à toi. Je sais que tu deviendras le plus grand : tu deviendras Shaman King. Toi aussi, tu le ressens, n'est-ce pas ? Toi aussi, tu sais que tu deviendras Shaman King, non ?

* * *

**Move a step closer**

**You know that I want you**

**I can tell by your eyes**

**That you want me too**

**Just a question of time**

**I knew we'd be together**

**And that you'd be mine**

**I want you here forever**

_Viens plus près_

_Tu sais que je te veux_

_Je peux dire par tes yeux_

_Que tu me veux aussi_

_Juste une question de temps_

_J'ai su que nous serions ensemble_

_Et que tu serais à moi_

_Je te veux ici pour toujours_

* * *

A présent, nous sommes chez nous, dans notre auberge miteuse. J'ai envoyé tous les esprits aller se faire voir ailleurs si nous y sommes. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Et à présent que nous sommes si seuls, je te veux tellement... Toi aussi... Dans ton regard, j'ai senti la flamme du désir monter en toi. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour ça : tu es trop transparent et si naïf... Mais tu as peur... pas vraiment de moi, mais de ma réaction.

Moi aussi j'ai un peu peur, n'entends-tu pas mon cœur qui bat à 100 à l'heure ? Il bat tellement fort que je n'entends presque rien d'autre. Mais je suis si heureuse ! Après que tu es vaincu l'esprit qui rongeait mon âme, j'ai su que tu serais celui que j'aimerais toujours. Un jour ou l'autre, cela devait se finir ainsi... Moi aussi, je sens une flamme s'allumer en moi.

* * *

**Do you hear what I'm saying**

**Gotta say how I feel**

**I can't believe you're here**

**But I know that you're real**

**I know what I want**

**And baby it's you**

**I can't deny my feelings**

**Because I know they are true**

_Entends-tu ce que je dis_

_De dire comment je me sens_

_Je ne peux pas croire que tu es ici_

_Mais je sais que tu es réel_

_Je sais ce que je veux_

_Et bébé c'est toi_

_Je ne peux pas nier mes sentiments_

_Parce que je sais qu'ils sont vrais_

* * *

— Je t'aime tellement, Yoh, soufflé-je à ton oreille, tel le murmure du vent.

Je sens un frisson traverser ton corps. As-tu vraiment réalisé ce que je venais de dire ? Ou as-tu profité trop pleinement de ce frisson que tu n'aurais peut-être pas fait attention à ce que je disais ? Tu es trop poli pour me demander de répéter et même si tu le faisais, je n'aurais pas le courage de te le redire.

Et puis en ce moment... Je me moque tellement de tous ces petits détails ! Pour moi, que tu sois ici avec moi compte beaucoup plus que n'importe quoi ! Je me souviens qu'à chaque fois que les conversations avec les autres se penchaient sur notre... relation... je m'énervais rapidement et tout le monde changeait rapidement de sujet, ne voulant pas endurer mon courroux à présent légendaire.

Mais à présent, je ne veux plus me cacher de toi... Je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir ça... et c'est parce que c'est toi... et parce que c'est moi... que je sais que ces sentiments sont réels.

* * *

**I've seen you sometimes**

**On your own and in crowds**

**I knew I had to have you**

**My hopes didn't let me down**

**Now you're by my side**

**And I feel so good**

**I've nothing to hide**

**Don't feel that I ever could**

_Je t'ai vu parfois_

_Si tu veux et dans la foule_

_J'ai su que je devais t'avoir_

_Mes espoirs ne m'ont pas laissée tombé_

_Maintenant tu es à mon côté_

_Et je me sens si bien_

_Je n'ai rien à cacher_

_Ne ressens pas ce que je ne pourrais jamais_

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais... dans un moment comme celui-là où tu m'embrasses et où je me colles à toi, je repense à notre première rencontre. J'avais tout de suite su que c'était toi. Au fond de mon cœur je le savais, pas seulement grâce à mes pouvoirs. Et puis lorsque je suis devenue « normale », tu as toujours été là et j'ai toujours secrètement espéré en arriver là...

Tiens, je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions dans une chambre. A qui appartient-elle ? A toi, bien sûr... Jamais tu oserais entrer dans ma chambre. Nous nous baissons pour s'asseoir sur ton lit. Il est fait... il ne le sera bientôt plus... Tu me prends dans tes bras. Ce doit être parce que je tremble légèrement... Je me sens si bien ici.

Des larmes sillonent mes joues. Tu es étonné, c'est normal : je n'ai jamais pleuré de bonheur devant toi. Mais là... je n'ai vraiment plus rien à te cacher, regarde donc mon âme.

* * *

**Do you hear what I'm saying**

**Gotta say how I feel**

**I can't believe you're here**

**But I know that you're real**

**I know what I want**

**And baby it's you**

**Can't deny my feelings**

**Because they are true**

_Entends-tu ce que je dis_

_De dire comment je me sens_

_Je ne peux pas croire que tu es ici_

_Mais je sais que tu es réel_

_Je sais ce que je veux_

_Et bébé c'est toi_

_Je ne peux pas nier mes sentiments_

_Parce que je sais qu'ils sont vrais_

* * *

Je veux te dire encore une fois que je t'aime, mais mes larmes m'en empêchent. Je voudrais tellement te faire ressentir ce que je sens en ce moment. Que tu puisses contempler tout le bonheur que tu m'inspires. Yoh... Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là avec moi !

A présent je n'ai plus peur. Je te veux... Je me blottis contre toi et tu en profites pour sécher mes larmes grâce à de tendres baisers sur mes joues. J'aime quand tu es près de moi.

* * *

**I'm not making plans for tomorrow**

**Let's live for tonight**

**I know I want you baby**

**So hold me so tight**

**Put your arms around me**

**You make me feel so safe**

**Then you whisper in my ear**

**That you're here to stay**

_Je ne fais pas des plans pour demain_

_Vivons pour ce soir_

_Je sais que je te veux bébé_

_Donc juge-moi si serrée_

_Mets tes bras autour de moi_

_Tu me fais me sentir si sécurisée_

_Alors tu chuchotes à mon oreille_

_Que tu es ici pour rester_

* * *

Je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait le lendemain. Peut-être trouveras-tu quelqu'un de meilleur que moi. Bien entendu, je détruirais cette garce qui t'aura éloigné de moi. Mais alors que ma robe tombe au sol, je ne veux pas penser à ce que je lui ferais subir. Je ne veux penser qu'à toi, je ne veux vivre que pour toi. Je me serre contre ton torse... Tu es tout chaud et ton cœur bat délicieusement à mes oreilles ; j'aime ces sensations.

Tu hésites. Non, s'il te plaît, ne regrette rien, je te veux, Yoh. Je prends tes bras et je les passe autour de ma taille. Tu me serres tendrement et m'embrasses le cou tout aussi affectueusement. Avec toi, je me sens bien et je sais que dans tes bras, il ne m'arrivera jamais rien. Tu seras toujours là pour me protéger.

Caressant ma joue, tu descends ensuite sur mon cou, puis... tu t'approches et tu murmures à mon oreille :

— Moi aussi, je t'aime, Anna. Je resterais toujours pour toi...

* * *

Mydaya : Ca y est, je suis tombée sous mon propre charme T.T Je chiale de mignontitude... Rha j'aimeuh ma songfic !!! Bon c'est ma première et j'espère qu'elle vous a plue !! Je pense en faire d'autre, je suis partie sur ma lancée là !!! XP Donc reviews please !!


End file.
